Magic Master
by CTs-Th
Summary: Bowser hired Light, a magic teacher to teach the koopalings. But not for long. The invasion began and Light's mortal enemy planned to conquer the Mario dimension. The koopalings needed to train hard in order to become The Magic Master. Did the destiny makes the koopalings involve with Light's quest? Find out! [Yaoi! Some incest] [Adventure included in genre] [!CHAPTER 9 RELEASED!]
1. 1 New Teacher

**Hi readers! Welcome to my first (and fresh) fanfiction! Please enjoy reading!  
**

**Note : Please read the whole of them first! Don't judge my story by reading just half of them or just chapter 1.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_New Teacher_**_  
_**

"Really?" said the koopalings.

"Are you kidding me?" Morton asked surprisingly.

"No, I'm not kidding you. He'll arrive here within 5 minutes." Bowser answered.

"But now it's 6 o'clock in the morning! And we just wake up too!" Ludwig yawned.

"That's why I called you to meet me here, you have 4 minutes to prepare for Light's arrival."

Everybody accepted. They ran back to their room and put on their shell, ready for the arrival of their new teacher. Yes, new magic teacher. Since Bowser thought that his children can't use their magic well to defeat Mario. Two weeks ago he went out his castle and looked for the magic teacher. It made him realize that there was no magic teacher in his kingdom. The koopa king decided to leave his town for a while.

At the forest. Bowser was wandering around and tried to think 'How can I find the magic teacher?' then he noticed a sound.

* * *

*Flashback. Two weeks ago.*

"Give me all your gold!" said the mysterious sound.

Bowser ,hiding in shrubs. He saw a group of Shy Guys were robbing yellow-shelled paratroopa. He was holding a sceptre. 'Looks like he's a magician. Well, let's see,' Bowser thought.

"Huh, do you think you'll easily rob me like that?" the paratroopa said, smiling and ready his sceptre.

"Attack him!" The fight begin. Several Shy Guys rushed to the paratroopa.

The paratroopa dodged the Shu Guy's punches and kicks. 'He's really fast!' Bowser thought and continue watched the fight.

"Ground flame." the paratroopa casted the spell, pointing his sceptre to the ground. He flew up to the sky. Suddenly, the ground was burning. Some of Shy Guys damaged from burning. "Retreat!" Their leader shouted. Then they ran away. The mysterious paratroopa soared down to the floor. He picked up his supplies which splatter on the floor.

Bowser stared at him. He can't help but looked at that paratroopa, his face became a little pink, heart beats faster.

"Enjoy the show, huh?" The paratroopa said. Bowser gasped. He jumped out of shrubs. Nervous and surprised.

"..Y..Yeah...Wow, That's amazing! Your magic was great," Bowser commended. "Well, I'm looking for a magic teacher."

"Hmm...Oh! That's you, King Bowser," the paratroopa surprised a little. He bowed to Bowser.

"Yes, It's me, anyway. Can you come to my castle and be my children's magic teacher?" Bowser offered.

"..S..Sure, but please give me two weeks. I have to prepare myself." the paratroopa accepted. His voice was shaking, he never thought he was invited by the king before.

"Alright, then, see you soon!" Bowser said goodbye. Then the paratroopa walked away. Bowser walked back to town, but the paratroopa walked into the forest.

Ten seconds later... Bowser just realized that he forgot to asked for that guy's name. He ran back and shouted "Wait!...Hey you! Please wait!"

The paratroopa turned back, as Bowser stumbled a rock.

The koopa king was falling. The paratroopa catched his chest. Both Bowser and the paratroopa were close to each other, face to face.

Bowser, surprised and confused. He was looking at the paratroopa again. His face turned a little pink again.

"...Ahhhh...Thanks for your help. I just want to asked you what's your name." Bowser said, carrying himself.

"My name is Light, Light Magika," Light answered.

*End Flashback*

* * *

On the hallway. The koopalings were heading to their room.

"How do you think our new teacher looks like?" Lemmy, rolling on the ball asked a question.

"He maybe looks handsome!" Wendy answered.

"Yeah, I think so," Iggy agreed.

"He looks handsome or not I never care, but why we have to learn? We're already can use magic!" Morton complained.

"Yes, and we're the only koopalings in this land who can use magic." Roy supported. He didn't like an EXTRA teacher as Morton either.

"Maybe he will looks like Kamek," Bowser Junior said.

Everybody nodded, this seems to be the best idea to predicted their new teacher.

* * *

Everybody stood in front of the castle's door. It's 6 A.M. now.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"He's arrived." said Bowser, opened the door.

_*End of chapter 1*_


	2. 2 The Arrival

**Note : Alright readers, new and old. I had fixed this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_The Arrival_

This chapter will show you what happened before Light met Bowser again at his castle. There were two spare weeks for Light.

*Light opened* *Curtain lifted*

* * *

Light walked away from Bowser. He thought to himself 'What kind of lesson I must teach them? And how his children look like?'.

Deep in the forest. The paratroopa spent whole night planing how to get the information. Then suddenly somebody touched his shoulder.

"FUCK!" Light shuddered. He looked back and saw a mysterious koopa-shaped shadow.

"It's you again? I think I already told you that I don't want any guard!" Light shouted at the guy, lifted up the lamp. Revealed the grey-shelled koopa. His hand was holding a short knife.

"But your parents..." that shadow said. His voice was shaking.

"Well, get back and tell them. Leave me alone, it's too dangerous to having a guard. It's noticable," Light told.

A moment later. Light's body-guard had been back stabbed. He cried in pain, blood poured out from his back.

Light ready his sceptre. "Ball of light!" he casted a spell. Then the sky was completely bright by the magic. Brightness revealed another koopa in the area. This guy was holding black sword, with a blood soiled.

Light noticed that his enemy was dark-shelled and black-skinned koopa. 'It's been a long time since he stopped ambush me, did he know what I'm doing?' Light thought seriously. If his enemy know his plan...

"Arrhhhhhh..." the enemy closed his eye in surprised. Light casted a fire-ball. Then his enemy burnt.

Grey-shelled koopa catched his breath now. He grabbed his sword and rush into foe. then thrusted his sword to his enemy.

The black-shelled koopa's blood spilled out, he fell down, not moving anymore. Light's guard fell down too. His wound opened larger.

"We have to leave now." Light held his guard, ran away from that area. They left the corpse of their enemy behind.

* * *

Five minutes passed. They were safe now.

"See, It's too dangerous," Light panted, he casted heal to his guard. The wound was slighty regeneration.

"Arwww, okay, okay, I'll leave now. It's my fault," the guy complained. He walked away.

The night passed, morning.

Light headed to the dark land. He went to library, reading the history of the dark land.

He spent a week gathered information about koopa king's children. It's not easy when you realized that koopa princes were barely go out of their castle.

* * *

Two weeks passed. The night before Light's job start.

"This is your mail from your parents," The postman-dressed magikoopa told Light. He sent a mail to Light. They were on the roof top.

"My parents? Why they know my place?" Light surprised.

"'Cus I told them," somebody behide postman said.

"You again!" Light recognised that voice. His guard came. His wound healed.

"Anyway, please sent this mail back to my parent too," Light brought his mail to postman.

"My delivery job never done, well, see you again!" magikoopa said. He walked away.

"Let's read it," the guard said. "No! this is private message, it's not your business." Light laughted.

"And tomorrow, I'll not here anymore," Light told his guard.

"W..What? You'll journey to another place?" guard asked flustered.

"No, I'll be with King Bowser," Light answered. "I got a job, start tomorrow," Light proclaimed.

Midnight. Light's guard went to slept, but Light read the letter from their home. This mail looked like it being written quickly.

Dear Light, my son.

I heard you just being ambushed. Are you alright? Do you feel tired? You can return to our home anytime. We're safe here. They not attack us for long time. Maybe they changed target. Maybe you will be next.

Anyway, we always welcome you if you come back home.

Enjoy adventuring!

Dad

* * *

Morning has come.

"Bring this letter to my parents, and please hurry, my parents maybe in dangerous!" Light pushed his guard.

"Why you think your father and mother were in danger?" Guard, being pushed by Light asked.

"This letter was weird, he never send me short letter. Maybe they're in panic situation, or else..." Light explained seriously. He fear that his enemy will do somethings to his parents and his village...

but unfortunately, he can't leave his duty and back to his hometown. He needed to continue his path.

Light's guard left, Light was standing in front of the castle. It's 6 in the morning now.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Then the door opened.

_*End of chapter 2*_

* * *

**End**** of chapter 2! If you don't feel that it's fun yet. I advice you to continue reading the next chapter. And please review by the way.**_  
_

**Let's on to next chapter!  
**


	3. 3 Around The Castle

**Hello readers! Cts-Th's here with a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Every character except my OCs are belongs to Nintendo. OCs species are belongs to Nintendo. but, even their body are belongs to Nintendo. Their souls are mine. *Evil laught*  
**

**Note : Chapter 3 fixed.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Around the castle_

The door opened, revealed Light stood in front of Bowser and The koopalings.

Bowser looked at Light. He just realized that Light is quite taller that his children, but shorter than him.

"Hello, sir. You're really on time." Light smiled and bowed at Bowser.

"Hello Light. Welcome to my castle. This is my family." Bowser moved his hand to his children.

"Introduce yourself." Bowser talked to his children.

"Hello, I'm Ludwig, Ludwig von Koopa," the blue haired koopaling said.

"Hello, I'm Lemmy, Lemmy Koopa. I can teach you balancing on the ball!" the rainbow haired koopaling rolled on his star-striped ball.

"I'm Roy, Roy Koopa," the pink shelled koopalings said boring. He didn't like a teacher, especially an "extra" teacher.

"Hello, I'm Iggy, Iggy Koopa. Nice to meet you," said green haired koopaling with big glasses on his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Wendy, Wendy Koopa. I'm the most beautiful koopaling on this land," the pink shelled koopaling said. Everybody except Light and Bowser made a frightening face.

'Day dream' everybody thought.

"I'm Morton, Morton Koopa," the brown koopaling said. He was another koopaling who didn't like an "extra" teacher.

"I'm Larry, Larry Koopa" the blue haired koopaling said.

"I'm Bowser Junior. You can call me Junior. Daddy said he didn't allow me to learn magic because I'm too young." The mini-Bowser, I mean Bowser in smaller version said.

"It's true" Light replied.

"Alright, hello everyone. My name is Light, Light megika" Light introduced himself.

"Okay, let's get inside," Bowser told Light.

"Thank you, your highness." Light bowed again.

"Oh, don't be too formal. You'll have to stay here for long time." Bowser smiled to Light, he didn't want anybody to bow at him. It's made him feel that he couldn't talk to them freely.

"That's what I looking for." Light replied. He always slept on the roof since he started his journey.

"I ordered my servant to find your new room. You can spend time with my children during this."

"I'll show you around the castle, will you come?" Lemmy, Larry and Ludwig invited Light.

"Sure!" Light answered.

* * *

Lemmy, Larry, Ludwig and Light spent the whole day walked around the castle. They talked about their magic and Mario.

"Who's Mario?" Light asked. He never heard this name before.

"He's a plumber. He's our enemy for very long time." Ludwig answered.

"We always get defeated by Mario and his brother, our power and magic can't win them. I think thats why Bowser hired you." Ludwig explained more information.

They talked about Mario while walking in the main hall. Larry told Light why Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach.

"Then Mario came to our castle and defeat all of us," Ludwig said sadly.

"I hope you can help us defeat them!" Larry said.

"I want to win that suck plumber guys too!" Lemmy said.

"Haha," Light laughed. "But remember, sometimes defeat them is not the best way to get victory."

"If we don't eliminate them, how can we get victory?" Ludwig asked confusingly.

"There're always the alternative ways to get victory." Light answered, this made his answered remaining mystery.

The castle is quite huge. There are many many floors and rooms.

Light summoned papers and pencil. He recorded the places around the castle. He thought 'Some rooms I can use it as training room.'

Kamek was walking in Basement hall when he saw Light walking with the koopalings.

"Hmmm… are there new member here?" Kamek asked Larry.

"Yeah, he's our new magic teacher." Larry answered.

"Light, this is Kamek. He's Bowser's advisor," Larry introduced Kamek.

"Hello, I've never seen any koopa or paratroopa can use magic." Kamek wondered because in general fact. Only magikoopa can use magic.

"I'm half-blood, my father is magikoopa and my mother is paratroopa," Light explained.

"Rarely found, LEGENDARY found! Almost half-blood species death when born. You're so lucky that you can stay alive!" Kamek said.

"Heh heh, thanks," Light replied.

While the tour around the castle. Light looked at the koopalings, smiled and thought 'Hmm... these guys are really cute,' then Bowser called them.

"Light! Your room is ready!" Light turned his head to Bowser, and then tell the koopalings.

Light shook his head. He told the koopalings "Bowser called us. Let's go."

* * *

Light headed to his room. His room was similar to the koopaling's room. There was a bed, a chair, a desk, a wardrobe, a wide-screen TV.

Morton knocked Light's room, "Dinner!" he shouted.

The dinner was great. Everybody enjoyed eating their food, especially spicy food. (I LOVE chillies! - Ludwig)

The night came. Everybody went to their room for sleep except Light. He wanted to walk around the castle for more information.

'I'm gonna walked all around this castle tonight' Light thought, leaving his room.

_End of chapter 3_

* * *

**Old note : End of fixing! Time to continue our journey! (Yey! - every character) Well, chapter 5 will released if I end it. *being hit* Ouch! I have a project that I NEED to finish it before new year. *grunted* anyway, please keep waiting. (*groaned* again and again - Light) Feel free to review. Every review motivate me and remind me that 'Everybody waiting for the next chapter'**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_  
_

**New note : Let's on to next chapter!_  
_**


	4. 4 First Night

**Alright readers, here's some news to tell you before read this chapter. I've a plan to fix and change my chapter 1 and 2.(I found out that my first and second was... Short, Suck and Boring! *gasp for what I just write!*)**

**Keep on waiting! I'll tell you if I finished fixing it. (Keep your eyes on my summary, I'll tell you there.)**_  
_

**Anyway, Enjoy my chapter 4 : First Night  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_First Night_

Lemmy headed to his room and took off his shell. He thought that his new teacher was good. He spent almost time (that they were walking around the castle) looking at Light. He such a kind, friendly and calm person. 'Maybe I can love him' The koopa thought, but Iggy might be angry if he cheating on Iggy. He shook his head and decided to go to bed.

Lemmy laid on the bed when Iggy came to their room. (They shared room together.) Iggy took off his shell. He felt that Lemmy looked happier than before, before Light came to their house. Nobody noticed this except Iggy, this because they didn't know the secret of Lemmy and Iggy.

"Hey, Lemmy." Iggy called.

"Hey," Lemmy called back. "I think we'd better come to sleep now," he yawned.

"No, I don't want to sleep," Iggy deny. "I want you to answer my question now!"

"What's the matter?" Lemmy confused, he didn't notice yet.

"Why you look so happy when you're walking with Light?" Iggy asked angrily.

"That's because he's our new teacher," Lemmy answered. Now he known why Iggy was angry.

Lemmy tried to explain some more but Iggy jumped on him and started crying.

"I don't want you to leave me, you'll break my heart if you do." Iggy sobbed.

Lemmy smiled, he slowly patted Iggy's head. "Don't worry, I always be with you," he said softly.

"Really?" Iggy asked, he still crying.

"Sure, you're my brother... and my lover." Lemmy said, kissing Iggy's forehead.

Then, Iggy fell asleep. 'He's so cute while sleeping. Maybe this is the reason I love him,' Lemmy thought. They slept together with the sweet love.

* * *

Light was walking at the second floor's main hall. It's very dark there because the wind just made all the candle light out. Light was thinking about 'Which room I'm gonna use for the first lesson tomorrow?' Without ready. Light had been hit by mysterious hammer on his right arm.

"Arkkkkkk," He cry in pain, looking back but found nobody.

"Who the fuck is there?" Light shouted. Silence.

then another hammer flew pass him. He dodged and ready his sceptre.

Many hammers came to Light. He flapped his wings, trying to dodge the hammers. He flew up to the ceiling.

'I must do something.' Light thought. He dodged several hammers before he have been hit.

"Ball of Light!" Light quickly rise his right arm and casted a magic. then a magic bright ball emitted out from his sceptre, then the main hall was completely bright. Revealed Bowser standing at the opened door. Left half of his body hid inside the door. *Glock!* Light scream in pain and fell down from the ceiling.

"Oh! Light! It's you!" Bowser shocked. He forgot that there's new member in his castle.

Bowser ran to Light. Light was holding his right arm. "Are you okay?" Bowser asked and held Light's right arm. He felt really stress and nervous.

"..I...I'm alright, I just..." Light can't speak anymore because he stared at Bowser's anxious eyes. Bowser stared at Light too. They felt a spark with each other.

A moment passed. Light blinked his eyes, back to reality. "...I just rose my arm too fast," Light turned his head away.

Bowser blinked his eyes too, "..I...I'm so sorry. I forgot that you are new here." He apologized. "It seems that your arm broken, I'll carry you to healing room." Bowser held Light on his arm.

"Whoa! I still can walk!" Light surprised. He shook his leg, trying to get down.

"Hold on. I'll help you, I made you injury. I must take care of this." Bowser deny.

The koopa king hurry rushed to healing room, with Light on his arms.

Light, while being held by Bowser. He stared at Bowser and thought 'Wow, he's really cute when in anxious situation,' then he felt asleep in tiredness.

* * *

Kamek was sleeping in healing room, he often slept in here because he had to do a lot of potions.

Bowser slammed the door open. Kamek Shuddered and woke up.

"Have you ever heard knocking?" Kamek shouted. He put on his glasses.

"Oh! That's Light! What's the matter with him?" Kamek surprised.

"It seems that his arm broken," Bowser explained.

"Let me see," Kamek examine Light's arm.

5 minutes later.

"His arm's bone fractured," Kamek reported. "I'll give him the healing potion, he'll be healed within tomorrow."

"Thanks Kamek, You should take a rest at your room," said Bowser.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Kamek yawned, then headed to his room.

* * *

It's nearly morning. Light woke up. His arm healed. He tried swing his arm slowly, everything alright.

He looked around. He saw Bowser slept on a sofa near his bed, it's Bowser's room.

Light stared at the koopa king. 'He looks lovely while sleeping' Light thought, his face turned red.

Bowser slowly woke up. He saw Light stared at him.

"Oh, you wake up so early." Bowser said sleepy.

"Yeah, I think I'll back to my room." Light jumped of the bed. walking to the door.

"Anyway," Light turned back. "Thanks for fixed my arm," Light headed to Bowser and kissed on his cheek.

"..." The koopa king surprised. He never thought that he'll being kissed by someone, his face turned red.

"Heh heh, I think you feel it too." Light quickly rushed out the room, leaving Bowser alone in his room.

Monday morning had come, the koopalings woke up and ready for today's school.

_End of chapter 4 : First Night_

* * *

**'Finally end.' I thought. It's nearly christmas but I have to do many many many many homework and project.**_  
_

**I really feel swamped, so the next chapter will take more time to finished. ("Awwww" I groaned)  
**

**Please REVIEW, it's about 2 week now since I started this fanfiction. There is only 1 review! *Disappointed*  
**

**Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! see ya!  
**


	5. 5 Monday Madness

**Hi readers! CTs-Th's here! Let's on to chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Monday Madness_

It's monday afternoon, The koopalings and Bowser Jr. were at School. (and high school,) So, only Light, Bowser and Kamek stayed at castle. (Servants? Not mentioned.)

Kamek was working in his basement potion room. Light walked to Bowser's room.

Bowser sat in his room, planing to kidnap pricess peach again.

*knock* *knock *knock*

"Come in," Bowser replied. Light opened the door.

"Oh,good afternoon. How was my castle?" Bowser greeted.

"Huge, I think I can't walk all around for a day," Light said. "I come here to apologize you,"

"Huh? apologize me? why?" Bowser confused.

"Because I kissed your cheek in the morning, I think it's incorrect. But I can't control myself," Light sighed. The koopa king walked to Light. He hugs Light. Smiled softly and patted Light's head.

"You're right, you know I feel it too," Bowser said quietly. Then they kissed each other.

Bowser's tongue began to made an explore inside Light's opened mouth. Light moan as the koopa king's tongue play with his. They made a deep passionate until they heard the explode sound.

"Bowser! Intruder! Intrud..." Kamek ran in panic to Bowser's room, but he stopped and stared at Bowser and Light.

Bowser quickly broke up the kiss, pretended normal. "What's happen Kamek?" He asked.

"Intruder, your highness," Kamek panted. "He was looking for Light."

"What? me?" Light amazed and shocked. Kamek just saw him kissing with Bowser. Oh, what should he do.

"Yes, you. Now go to meet him!" Kamek seriously ordered Light. The paratroopa ran out of the room.

"Shall we follow him?" Bowser asked.

"No, our guard already arrested him, and you, you kissed with Light?" Kamek smiled a little.

"..Y..Yes, you saw us kissing?" Bowser shocked.

"Just when I slammed the door open," Kamek replied. "Come on, don't be shy, I know you love him since you carried him last night," Kamek said.

"Errrr..." Bowser looked down, hand scratched horn. His face turned red. "Yes, I love him," Bowser said.

"I live with you since you were young. I know your real identity for long time," Kamek explained.

"I don't know why I feel like this. I never feel it before, even when I married with her," Bowser flashed his memory. He was really nervous. "Kamek, I'm really scared. What's happen to me, am I a gay?"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," Kamek lulled Bowser. He hugs the koopa king. but, He's quite smaller than Bowser. So he can only stick himself with Bowser.

"What am I suppose to do? Will my children accept me?" Bowser said, his voice was shaking. Tears ran down from his eyes.

"Live your life as you are, don't force it. They will understand and accept it," Kamek patted Bowser's head.

"Everything will be alright," Kamek told Bowser.

* * *

Light headed to basement floor. As he asked the guard, looking for the intruder.

In the basement jail. There were two guards and one intruder.

"Let me out! I'll talk to Light!" The intruder shook his hand which locked by a metal chains.

"I called him, he'll coming soon. So SHUT UP! and be quiet," one of the guard scold the intruder.

Light slammed the door opened. Show him up the intruder.

Light gasped in surprised. The dark-skinned koopa jailed with his hands and feet locked.

"There you come, at last I found you," He said, laughing evilly.

Then suddenly the wind started to blow into the intruder. "Watch out!" Light shouted at the guards. but too late. The large amount of mysterious wind blowed out from that dark koopa. The wind made both guards flew away. knocked the wall and fainted.

The wind stopped. Light rushed to the intruder. He picked up sword and aim at dark koopa's neck.

"How do you know my place?" Light asked seriously. His eyes changed into purple.

"Huh, do you think it'll make me fear?" dark koopa stared at Light, his eyes changed into bright blue. "How I know your place is not important. I came here to tell you to give up what you're doing or planned to do. Our guild always welcome you to join," dark koopa offered.

"NO! You'll never see me walking in your guild, NEVER!" Light shouted.

"Sure? my master won't please it, maybe something will happen to you if you decline the offer," the intruder smiled crafty.

Smiled appeared at Light's mouth. He rose the sword. "What's gonna happen, I don't know. But now I know that somebody will lose his head,"

Suddenly, The intruder just recognized that he had been locked by metal chains and can't move now. His eyes grew wide.

"no, please mercy, NO!" too late, Light cut the intruder's head. Blood spilled out for the dark koopa's neck. flowed in every direction. His head rolled to his side.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go, I'll be in danger if I do it," Light talked to the headless intruder.

* * *

Ludwig was studying in his class. He not interested in what teacher taught. He was thinking about Light. He didn't know why his heart beat faster when looked directly at Light. Once he tried to looks all around Light's body. His bright yellow eyes were full with calm and strenght. Even he's a paratroopa. His half-blood species gave him fangs. His fangs pop out likes Roy's, sometimes sparkle when touched the sunlight. His yellow shell was well-brushed and cleaned. His yellow sneakers was bright and cool. His wings was white and soft when touched. Oh Ludwig, He didn't know why he did it. He can't help but looked at Light and felt good. His face turned pink. He looked up to the sky outside with dreamy eyes. 'He's really cute, ...really, really hot,' he thought.

"LUGWID!" pink-shelled koopa, his teacher shouted into Lugwid's ears.

blue-haired koopa shuddered. "Hey Lud, Welcome back to reality!" somebody shouted. Then all the class laughed. Ludwig embarrassed. He shoved his face under the desk.

The bell rang. It's lunch time. Every koopalings ran out of the room just like if it was an earthquake. Except Ludwig, he still sat at his seat.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Max, Ludwig's friend asked. He patted Ludwig's shoulder.

"...Nothing, I just daydream," Ludwig asnwered. He smiled with a little dreamy face.

"I think... you're a kind of... in love?" Max wondered.

"Oh, no, not at all!" Ludwig denied, pretented normal.

"Well then, let's go to lunch! I'm starving!" Max said.

Then two last koopalings in this room left. Leaving the class empty.

At cafeteria.

"Hey Ludwig, I heard that we'll start magic lesson today," Roy asked Ludwig.

"Yeah, first lesson today," Ludwig answered and continue ate french fries. Roy walked away with his friend.

"Huh? magic lesson, did you have an extra class, wow, who teach you then?" Max interested.

"His name is Light, he is half-blooded between paratroopa and magikoopa," Ludwig explained.

"Hm... that's sound great, how's he looks like?" Max continue asking.

"He looks cool, nice... and perfect," Ludwig said. His voice became sweeter and sweeter. Max noticed it.

"Perfect? No! I don't think so," Max said. His sound was full of disagree and angry.

"Hey Max, you don't see him yet, why you have to angry like that?" Ludwig wondered.

"Ah... nothing, I just... Let's continue eating," Max turned away, his face turned pink. Deep inside, he didn't want anybody to grab Ludwig away from him.

Time passed, evening.

"I'm home!" Everybody shouted together. They walked passed castle gate.

"Welcome back home, are you ready to start the first lesson?"

_*End of chapter 5*_

* * *

__**Hi again readers! I'm so sorry for being late. New Year passed, but I'm still feel swamped. My computer project's dead line are close! And I've another fanfiction to write (finished now.)  
**

**Check out my New Year Special - The Celebration! Available in Rated T zone. (not in rated M, TOO MATURE ha ha).  
**

**See ya next chapter guys!  
**


	6. 6 First Lesson

**Hi all readers! Welcome to chapter 6. Finally the first lesson begin. What's gonna happen? Who will be the first person that fight with Light?  
**

**Let's see.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 6  
_

_First Lesson  
_

Light stood in front of the koopalings. He smiled warmly._  
_

"Not yet, we just come home for a second," Morton denied. Everybody nodded.

"Hah, just as I thought," Light said. "So, when we start our lesson?" he asked.

"Maybe 1 hour from now," Iggy said.

"I agree," Lemmy supported.

"Well, go grab your sceptre, then meet me at five, third floor," Light told. Everybody headed to their room.

"Hey, may I stay with you?" Ludwig asked Light.

"Sure! Alright, Let's move to our lesson room," Light said.

Ludwig and Light were walking to training room, third floor.

"Where's your hometown, Dark land?" Ludwig asked Light.

"No, not in this town," Light denied. "I'm in the small village, somewhere far far away from here," he explained.

"Wow," Ludwig interested. "Then, how you can travel that far to here?"

"It not hard if you're adventurer, I used to travel from place to place since six months ago," Ludwig told his story.

"That's interesting," Ludwig said. "And what about your aim for adventure?" Ludwig continue asking.

"Hm... something happened with my family and my village. So I need to do something," Light explained. "You'll know it when you have to," Light declined to continue his story. "My adventure are about to successful,"

Both paratroopa and koopa prince reached training room. Light opened the door.

"Whoa, are you sure this is our class?" Ludwig uncurtained.

"Yes it is," Light confirmed.

In front of them, there was a white small room with nothing but windows. The only light source of this room came from the torch at the center of the room and the sunlight from outside.

"But... It's really creepy!" Ludwig said negatively.

"I heard this room was worthless, so I use it. Today the lesson may dangerous for furnitures and stuff," Light said.

They two sat together in the room for a while.

"Hey, how long do you stay here?" Ludwig asked.

"Until you graduate from me," Light replied.

"Oh, that sounds bad, can you stay with us forever?" Ludwig said sadly. His sound was full of disappointment.

"Huh huh, it's still a future. You'll have to go with me, you're my only last hope," Light patted Ludwig's head.

"Anyway, first of all you have to learn the magic first, I heard from Bowser that your magic was very weak and powerless. I grad that at least you can use magic," Light smiled warmly and looked outside. Thinking something.

Ludwig didn't pay much attention for his conversation. He always stared at Light. The sunlight from outside made Ludwig see Light with a bright yellow aura. He looked down at Light's legs. He felt his erection. His hand was grip together between his legs. 'What a sexy view from here,' his heart and soul flew away from his body. He imagined Light and him stay together whole night. Doing something... he wanted.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you one thing," Light spoke. He still looked outside.

"Then tell me..." Ludwig said softly. He can't stop looking at Light.

"I just set this room a gateway of teleportation," Light told Ludwig.

Ludwig shuddered. He shook his head. "What?" Suddenly, *poof!* somebody appeared at his back. Ludwig immediately jumped away from where he sat.

"What the fuck! Who are you!" Ludwig shouted at the guy who just appeared. He's magikoopa postman. He worn a light-brown robe and brown hat.

"Oh Light, thanks for set the teleport site, this is your letter from your family," postman sent the letter to Light.

Then he casted the spell, disappeared.

"What the? he's gone," Ludwig still surprised and confused.

"He's my village's postman," Light explained. "This place was too far from my home, so I must setup the teleport site to let him reach me easier,"

"That's mean he teleported from your village?" Ludwig asked.

"No, not at all, it's too far. He had to teleport many times before reach us, it's his job," Light replied.

Light opened letter and read.

* * *

Dear Light, my son.

Thank you for your help. you're always clever that you know I'm in panic situation. Let me tell you what's happen.

The last time I sent you my letter. I was running around the village. "They" attacked our village again.

After that, I rush to our house and found their leader searching something in my room!

There were a fight between me and him. I'm almost get killed by him. Luckily your guard came and killed him first. Just on time.

There fight ended. We got victory but some of our member got seriously damage. Now they're all healed, don't worry.

Why I sent the previous letter to you? Just because I don't want to interupt your duty.

Stay at Bowser's castle, do what you have to do. I'm waiting for it.

Your adventure are almost end, I'm grad to hear that.

Write back soon!

Dad

* * *

'Huh, just as I thought,' Light thought smiley.

"Hey Light, where are you?" sound coming from outside.

"Oh, it's time for our lesson," Light said. He stood up and walked to the door.

The koopalings (except Ludwig) already walked pass this room. "Hey! This room!" Light shouted.

Everybody turned around and surprised.

"This room? Are you sure?" Larry asked Light.

"Yes, because today's lesson may damage furniture and stuff," Light explained.

Last koopaling came into the room. Light closed the door.

"Alright, today we'll start our lesson with pre-test," Light said, he was standing in front of the koopalings.

"Awww... pre-test," groaned from the koopalings.

"Oh come on, I just want to test your basic skill," Light said. "So, who wants to start first?"

"I'll go first," Morton walked forward. "I'll show you how good am I,"

"Then, you go stand there," Light told Morton. "And cast anything you can, try to damage me," Light commanded.

"What?" everybody surprised. "And you just receive damage directly? You crazy, aren't you?" Ludwig said.

"Don't be silly, I'll dodge them," Light replied and laughed. "All you have to do is cast the spell and try to hit me,"

Light told everybody to stay away from him and Morton. In case that he didn't want anybody to get hurt.

"Alright, I give you one minute, start!" Light said.

Morton started with fireball. Several fire balls flew directly to Light. Light dodged fire balls.

"Don't fire directly, read my motion!" Light speak loudly. dodging for more fire balls. Morton tried to aim where Light suppose to move.

"Show me more spell!" Light said.

"I can't, this is my only skill I can use," Morton denied. He continued casting fire balls. Now with faster speed.

Light flapped his wings. Making him move faster. He dodged all of fire balls without being touched.

"Time up!" Light said, he casted shield.

"Good try Morton!" Light told Morton. "The trick of casting spell is just try guessing enemy's movement, alright, who's next?"

The pre-test went quite fast. Nobody could hurt Light with their spell. They can only casted fire ball. So there's nothing special for Light.

"Alright, the last one. Ludwig, your turn," Light said.

Ludwig stood up. He walked to in front of Light, ready his sceptre.

"Start!" Light said.

Ludwig casted fire balls. He tried to send the fire balls that control Light's movement. He shot fire balls to left, Light ran right. Then Ludwig shot fire ball to right. Light almost being hit by Ludwig's spell because he almost can't stop himself running right. 'Phew,' he thought to himself.

Then Ludwig tried to control Light's movement. He casted faster and faster. Now, Light was hardly move to where he want. Almost of his path was being controled by Ludwig.

10 seconds. Light was panting, he can't stop moving. If he did, he would get hit by Ludwig's fire balls.

The last second before the test end. Ludwig charged his power and sent the large fire ball to Light. The spell made Ludwig bounced away from where he cast. The large ball flew to Light. It hit Light's right arm. He released his sceptre in pain. but he didn't pay attention right now. He took a deep breath. And rush to Ludwig. Ludwig couldn't carry himself. He flew back and nearly crashed the wall. Suddenly, Light insert himself between Ludwig and wall. He crossed his arm and recieved the impact from Ludwig. This made the impact pressure became softer. but the spike from Ludwig's shell stabbed into Light's shell. Ludwig kneel down and about to laid on the floor. Light held Ludwig's head and sighed in relief.

"Phew! Well done Ludwig," Light said softly and smiled.

Ludwig, still confused and panic. He looked at Light's face. This is the first time he stared Light at the close distance. He looked in Light's yellow eye which full of care and calmness but inside it's full of strength and intelligent. His heart raced fast again. He didn't want this moment pass.

"Thank you," Ludwig said quietly. He smiled back. Then both stood up.

Light just noticed himself that his blood pour out from his stomach, also his arms. He cussed in pain.

"Light, are you okay?" Wendy asked. Everybody ran to Light.

"I'm okay, well done everyone. Let's get back to your room and wait for dinner. I'll go to healing room," Light commanded.

Everybody nodded and headed to their room.

"Let me carry you," Ludwig said. He didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to stay with Light as long as he can.

"Thanks," Light slowly walked to healing room. With Ludwig carrying and supporting.

* * *

"Dinner!" Morton called everyone.

At dinning room. Everybody sat and enjoyed eating. They talked about the school and pre-test today.

After meal. Everybody back to their room.

Light walked to Bowser room

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Come in," Bowser said.

Light opened the door. revealed Bowser without shell sat on the bed. He worn big blue boxser.

_*End of chapter 6*_

* * *

**Do you think what's happen when Light and Bowser were in the same room without another people? What's gonna happen? We'll see.**

**Alright readers! I already decided that I'll go on intense story after chapter 7 (since my friend told me that it's bored). And chapter 7 will be... well, if you know what I'm gonna mean.**

**Please keep on waiting and don't forget to review! It's been a month after I started this story. I only got 2 reviews *sobbing***

**So please, I don't know how my story was if you don't review it. I can't judge myself's story.  
**

**See you next chap!  
**


	7. 7 Passion, Love, Sex

**And now, for time that almost everyone waiting for. The... hm... I'll call it passionate scene. This chapter contained almost PURE sex scene. (plus one masturbate scene.) This is my first time writing these situation. Please mercy if something goes wrong. Don't kill me. Alright, here we go!**

**P.S. I hope this will not too long to be considered MA. Or it's already did :P  
**

* * *

_Chapter 7  
_

_Passion, Love, Sex  
_

"Oh Light," Bowser said. "How was your day? Did my children learn nice?"

"Yes, they did a good start, especially Ludwig," Light replied. He took off his shell and sat down near Bowser. He leaned back to the pillow. The light source only came from torches at the top of the room. The atmosphere was quite romantic. They both looked outside. They were watching the star on the black sky. It was starry tonight.

"Such a beautiful night, do you think so?" Bowser looked at the sky and smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I think so. Nice sky, nice atmosphere," Light said. "Your room's view was perfect for relaxing," he said softly. He felt like he wasn't in the room anymore. He felt like he was lie on the field, watching the starry sky, with Bowser, his love.

Bowser laid down on the bed. He turned his head to Light.

"Light, I'm happy to be with you. You made the perfect first impression," he looked at Light with passionate. He never feel love as much as this time before. The koopa king slightly closed his eye. He didn't want to sleep. He just felt relax.

Light stopped looking at sky. Now he paid attention at Bowser. He stared at Bowser's stomach and belly. The koopa king had such a strong muscles. His six-pack showed when not being covered by shell. His chest was full of muscles. His arm showed bright yellow stripe when removed armbands. His red hair fall perfectly, how beautiful. Oh Light, he can't stand do nothing now.

Light slowly moved his face down to Bowser's stomach. He took a deep breath and smell Bowser's odor. It didn't bad, he loved it. He shook his face slowly, smelling Bowser's body.

Light moved his face closer, closer. Then he licked Bowser's stomach and snuggled his face to Bowser. Bowser moaned in pleasure as he wanted it for long time.

The paratroopa continued licking. He moved up and down, all over Bowser's body. He licked Bowser's strong chest and sucked the nipples.

"oh... more, more... ah..." Bowser moaned loudly. He was now fully erected, Light knew it. He stopped sucking and kissed Bowser.

Light slowly took off Bowser's blue boxer while they were kissing, revealed Bowser's large cock.

They broke the kiss, "I hope it'll fit with my mouth," then he grabbed Bowser's cock and begin licking it.

Bowser moaned as long as he can. He grab Light's head, forcing him to sucking his gigantic cock.

Light sucked Bowser's cock, switch with licking it. His hand patted Bowser stomach and another at Bowser's ball.

"Almost there..." the koopa king said with trembling sound.

He came inside Light's mouth. Bowser groaned loudly as he shot his cum into the paratroopa's mouth. Light swallowed every drop. He licked his lips.

"Now please, my love, let me fill your ass," Light said slowly and quietly.

Light took off his boxer. Showed his 4 inches cock to Bowser. He inserted his finger into Bowser's hole. Then moved it slowly.

"Ahhh..." Bowser groaned in pleasure. The first finger went well. Light inserted another finger and slowly move it forth and back.

Now Bowser's ass was loose enough. Light removed his fingers and inserted his cock instead. He moaned softly.

Light tried not to moaned loudly as he slowly move his hip forth and back.

"Relax, let out your sound as you want, don't worry," Bowser told Light and continue moaning. His cock erected again. Light grabbed Bowser's cock and began to stroke with a measured.

Light begin thrust his cock faster. Now all the bed was shaking.

"Faster... harder... faster... Arrrr!" Bowser cried in pleasure.

"Oh...Ahh! here I am," Light shouted. He thrust his hip faster, the speed made Light stroke Bowser's cock faster too.

Light decided to slow down his speed, but he moved harder and harder. When Light's cock made an impact, all over Bowser's body shook heavily. The noise of impact came every time.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" Light shouted.

"Then come in my ass!" Bowser replied loudly.

Light came, inside Bowser's ass. Bowser came again on his stomach. Light removed his cock from Bowser's hole and collapsed. He laid near Bowser.

"I love you," Light said, hugged Bowser.

"I love you too," Bowser replied. Then they both felt asleep slowly, with love and passionate.

* * *

Ludwig walked out from bathroom, he hung the towel at clothes line. Then he sat at his bed, stared outside to the starry sky. He let out a long sigh.

"Oh, how beautiful he was," Ludwig talked to himself. "How should I tell him and make him accept me."

He still naked, but he didn't mind it. His mind was now thinking about Light. He imagine if he can stay with Light the night, in the name of lover.

He felt his erection. His 3 inches cock grew up. So he grabbed his cock and began to stroke.

The koopa prince moaned in pleasure. He moved his hand faster and faster.

"..ah...Light...ah...I love you...arrr!" He groaned loudly and came on his hand. Ludwig panted heavily.

"Hey Ludwig, How can yo..." Larry entered the room without knocking. His eyes grew wide in surprised.

Ludwig shuddered and turned to Larry. "Oh Larry! Have you ever heard knocking?" Light scold Larry.

"Sorry sorry, I don't think I'll come just when you... er..." Larry apologized.

"Many times, you barely knock the door before came in. And this is result," Ludwig wiped his cum.

"And now, who are you thinking about?" Larry said evilly.

"Heh heh," Ludwig shy. "It's Light,"

"Light? What?" Larry surprised again. "He's our teacher, you know this is quite hard to make love with him!"

Ludwig smiled warmly. "You're the only one who understand me" He softly patted Larry. "I'll do everything to make him accept me," Ludwig told his plan.

Then the conversation went back to normal. Larry asked Ludwig about how to win Light's pre-test. Then Larry back to his room. Ludwig worn pajamas and laid on the bed.

"See you tomorrow Light," He spoke to himself quietly and went to sleep.

* * *

Lemmy was laid on the bed with Iggy. They both were in pajamas He was thinking about Light. Maybe he didn't want to love with Light, maybe just...

"Hey Iggy," Lemmy called. "Do you think Light is handsome, sexy or else?" he asked.

"Hm... well, if you ask me. I'll answer yes," Iggy turned to Lemmy. "Yes, he quite sexy. Surely that why you feel like... love him,"

Lemmy smiled. "But I think I don't love him at all," Lemmy said. Iggy's eyes grew wide a little in surprised.

"What did you mean?" Iggy asked.

"I think I just want to release," Lemmy replied. He looked down. Then his hand moved to rubbing Iggy's cock.

"You not kidding me?" Iggy squinted and smiled at Lemmy.

They both now felt each other's erection. Lemmy moved down to Iggy's ball and began suck it. Iggy cried in pleasure.

"Ahh... now, let me suck yours." Iggy said.

Lemmy turned over his body. He moved his cock to Iggy. Iggy devoured it and licked every parts of it.

They sucked each other's cock for a while. Then Iggy told Lemmy. "Hey, let me fill your wish up."

Lemmy nodded. He left Iggy's cock and bend his ass up.

"Hang on Lemmy, hang on" Iggy whispered. He slowly plug in his cock into Lemmy's hole.

"Arrrrr... greattt..." Lemmy groaned in pleasure. Then Iggy thrust his hip slowly. He moved his hand to Lemmy's cock and rubbed it.

"Faster bro. I know you can do better!" Lemmy shouted. Iggy thrust his cock faster and faster. They moaned louder and louder also.

"Now fuck me hard!" Lemmy shouted loudly. Iggy nodded and began slow down his speed.

Iggy slammed his hip to Lemmy. Made a hard impact to Lemmy's ass.

"Arrrr! That's it!" Lemmy grunted in pleasure and pain.

Moment passed. "Lemmy," Iggy called. He still doing his duty.

"What?" Lemmy replied.

"Are you coming?" Iggy asked panted.

"Not yet, why?" Lemmy wondered.

"Then I'll lick it for you because, I'M COMING!" Iggy shouted and came inside Lemmy's hole.

Iggy quickly plug out his cum covered dick. Lemmy turned over and show his harden cock to Iggy.

Iggy gobbled Lemmy's cock and sucking up and down. Lemmy moaned loudly and grab Iggy's head. He leaned back and laid down to bed.

"Oh, I'm comming bro, I'M COMING!" Lemmy groaned in pleasure. He came into Iggy mouth. The cum was too much for Iggy to swallow it. So some of it split out from Iggy mouth.

"Hmm... you came much this time," Iggy said. His mouth still at Lemmy's cock.

"Let's clean up, my love," Lemmy whispered. Then they both cleaned up themselves and about to sleep.

"Hey, Iggy. Do you know why I don't love Light much," Lemmy asked quietly.

"I don't know bro, please tell me," Iggy answered.

"Because I have you," Lemmy hugged Iggy warmly. "But I still love him, will you angry me?"

"No, I allowed you to do everything with him," Iggy kissed Lemmy. They broke the kiss and hugged each other for a while.

"because I know that you'll never leave me, my brother."

_*End of chapter 7*_

* * *

**End of chapter! Well, how do you think my sex scene was? did it good? did it too lemon? Then please review it! NOW! (I just kidding you, don't need to hurry! But please review anyhow!)**

**Also add my story your favorite / follow my story! I swear that the story will go faster and intense on next chapter. So please keep on waiting! I'll never abandon my story!  
**

**Well, see ya on next chap! P.S. sorry if Ludwig's scene wasn't good at all. I'll improve my skill! Keep an eyes on me!  
**


	8. 8 Escape

**Hi all readers! Now chapter 8. The chapter name is Escape. Who will escape from who? Find out!**

**Oh I have something to tell you. I'm sorry that I forgot to explain Max, Ludwig's friend. I realized this because I'll use him for this chapter. Alright, let me explain his details.**

**Max, the brown shelled koopalings. His brown Bowser-likes hair style made him looks handsome, in the other hand. His fangs is small and sharpless. His fangs style is likes Morton's but smaller. His brown-shiny shelled can reflect the sunlight as he always take a good care cleaning it. His height is same as Ludwig but lower weight and thinner.**

**Well, I think this will be enough for basic details. Now, let's begin our chapter 8!**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Escape_

Morning came. Bowser woke up naked and stretched lazily. He looked at Light and smiled. The koopa king jumped off the bed and cleaned himself, He worn a boxer and put his shell on.

"Wakie, wakie little koopa," Bowser shook Light. Light opened his eyes slowly. "Oh, good morning Bowser," he greeted lazily as he sat on the bed.

"I think I must clean up myself," Light stood up and walked to Bowser's bathroom. "Hey, do you have any towel for me?"

* * *

Light opened the shower. The water quite warm. Light felt refresh when water flow through his body. 'Ah... what a nice start of the day,' he thought to himself. Then somebody hugged him from behind.

"Let me wash your back, will you?" Bowser said. he hugged Light heavier. He naked again.

Light giggled, "Sure," both Light and Bowser sat down on the chair. (like Japanese did) Bowser picked up soap and began his work. He scrub the paratroopa's back and fill the back with bubbles. Light moaned in relax and pleasure. Did you ever being washed and cleaned all your body by someone you love? I bet at least once.

"Hey Light, you're really pro last night. Did you ever done it before?" Bowser asked.

"Haha, Here's some fact," Light replied. "Life is like a video game, if you want to level up. You must gather experience," Light hinted.

Bowser thought for a while. Then he snapped his finger. "I see."

"Then, who did you do with?" Bowser tried asking for more information.

"My twin," Light answered.

"His name is Night, we used to be the twins," Light explained. "and lover," he spoke sweetly. "and then mortal enemy," he said seriously.

"What? Why he became your enemy?" Bowser doubted.

"I'll tell you when the time is right," Light said. "But now, stop stabbing my back with your dick, it's tickling," he giggled.

"Oh, sorry. But your back was very sexy and bright." Bowser said smiley. "I think I can't stand anymore," he moved his face down and nestled to Light's foamy back.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Light screamed. "Hmmm... maybe you want me to give you the pleasure," he grabbed Bowser and start stroked it.

Bowser moaned in pleasure. He still nestle to Light's back. His hand fumble for Light's soft chest.

"Faster, please, faster, ARRRRRR!" he roared loudly as he came in Light hand. Some spurted to Light's bareback.

"Eww... I think I need to wash my back again," Light said.

"Don't worry, I'll wash it for you. Do you want me to return the favor?" Bowser asked. Now his whole body stuck with Light.

"Not yet, it's nearly breakfast time now. Your children may doubt why are you late," Light said.

"Maybe... tonight?" Bowser invited.

"Sure! Let's finish the shower," Light accepted.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks after "that" night. (...I mean chapter 7) Light and Bowser often spend their night together. Ludwig tried to befriend with Light as much as possible. Light noticed it, but he didn't take much care. He had Bowser now.

Light taught the koopalings about basic elemental spells. They done well, and now. Their last wind spell lesson.

"Lemmy, cast the wind burst!" Light commanded.

Lemmy lifted up his sceptre. He took a deep breath before...

"Fus, ro, d... *ponk!*" He was hit by Light. "Ouch!" he shouted in pain, holding his head.

"This is NOT SKYRIM!" Light shouted. "but, hm... good idea," he smiled and slowly lifted up his sceptre.

"FUS RO DAH!" suddenly the wind flow out from Light in every direction. The pressure made koopalings flew backward.

"Awww, cheater!" Ludwig groaned and laughed, then everybody laughed simultaneously.

"Okay, that's it for today. Remember! Basic spells are essential, you can change its form as your imagination can." Light said.

"We'll pause our lesson for a week. After that we'll have a test. Let's get back to your room and prepare for dinner!"

"Yey!" the koopalings cheered. They headed back to their room and waited for delicious meal.

* * *

It was a nice summer, end of school semester. So the koopalings didn't have to go to school for a month.

Bowser was walking along the roof top. Enjoyed the summer breeze. It was really sunny today, so Bowser could open his eyes a little as to protect his eye.

"Hey Bowser!" He heard someone call him. He turned back and saw Kamek stood panting. "I made it! I made it! Bowser, finally I made it!" he jumped rapidly in happiness.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down! What's the matter?" Bowser stopped Kamek worriedly. He didn't want Kamek to fainted from moving too fast.

Kamek stopped jumping and caught his breath. "Finally, I can invented the new potion! It can cure ALMOST every physical injury within 8 hours!" Kamek explained his new invention. He rose his hand, showing a small flask containing sky-blue slimy liquid.

Bowser, being told the good news. He jumped as high as he can in rejoice. "That's fucking awesome! Now I can recover myself faster than ever!" Bowser shouted.

"But!" Kamek interrupted. "Now I can only create it for three flasks. I'll give you only one of them, others I'll collect it for researching." Kamek gave Bowser the flask.

"Thanks!" Bowser said.

"Alright, I have another task to do, see you around!" Kamek said as he walked away.

Bowser stared at Kamek. 'And now, I can fight with Mario more often, he will exhausted. And lost me!' he thought and grinned evilly. But before he thought for a plan. He felt somebody walking behide him. He turned back, but the sunlight made him hardly looks forward. He couldn't see nothing but a pair of wing.

"Light, is that you?" Bowser walked forward to meet who he expected. He moved closer and closer...

* * *

The koopalings and Light were playing games in game room. Ludwig invited Max to the castle for hang out.

Inside game room. The koopalings, Light, Max enjoyed playing games. Bowser Jr. was sleeping calmly on sofa.

"Then left, right, left, and jump!" Light explained the next movement. They were playing Just Dance 4. "Okay, your turn Larry."

Larry nodded. He walked to play area. (Where the motion capture doing it's job) Resumed the game and followed Light's instruction.

"Good! If everybody can do it, so now you all can battle with me," Light said.

"And WHO can win you? Dance master," Roy said.

"Shut up Roy, I WILL DEFEAT HIM!" Morton boasted.

"He's Light, Isn't he?" Max whispered to Ludwig. Ludwig nodded gently. "He looks good, calm and outgoing. He seems to be a good teacher," Max commented.

"Yep he is. His magic is awesome and powerful!" Ludwig said.

"Huh, let's see how good at dancing you are," Light challenged. "Let's the battle... begin."

Light stood on left side. Morton stood on right side. Chose the song and prepared themselves.

The music began, they both started to dance and trying to win the game. The other koopalings cheered both Light and Morton. They didn't want anybody to lose this battle. Both Light and Morton were good at dancing.

First stage ended. Morton won.

"Hah, 1 : 0," Morton laughed.

"And next song you'll lose me," Light grinned.

Light chose the song that he just taught Morton and the koopalings.

"Looks like he's trying to cheat Morton," Max whispered to Ludwig again.

The song began. Then the battle went on until...

"left, right, left, and..." Morton moved. "JUMP!" he gathered his power and jumped with full power. When he reached the ground. The whole castle shook in noticable.

"Whoa! You're too fat, aren't you Morton?" Roy laughed at Morton.

"Ouch! I'm not too fat! The castle shook in another reason," Morton embarrassed.

They paused the game, then the castle shook again.

"I think something happen inside this castle," Light said. "There're somebody fighting on the roof," Light assumed.

"Oh, come on, don't be so serious," Ludwig said. "But," as he thought again. "I think it's weird too,"

"I'll goto roof and find out," Light walked to the door.

"We'll follow you!" The koopalings said.

Then everybody left the room, ran to roof top. Light was the first person who reach the roof door. He opened it. The picture in front of him made him really angry and gnashed angrily.

Bowser fought with the black shelled paratroopa. The intruder's wings was black, his eyes was also black and full of emptiness and no mercy.

He's Light's twin.

Night.

Almost part of Night's body was same with Light. Except he didn't have fang, and his main color was black while Light was yellow.

Light pointed his hand to Night. "Stop what you're gonna doing!" he shouted.

Both Bowser and Night stopped fighting and turned to Light.

"Arrr, you're here, my twin." Night smirked at Light. "Long time no see, I just thought that my minions just killed you."

"Your minions? hah! no way! Your army was too weak to fight with me. You must know this," Light replied back fearlessly.

The koopalings just came. They panted and looked at the situation in front of them.

"What the fuck. Light, why I see you into two person, black and yellow shell one?" Larry panted heavily. He was really confuse and tired.

"No, The black one not me, he's my twin," Light explained without looking at the koopalings.

"Twins? You say you have brother?" Iggy asked.

"Huh, the koopa prince. All here," Night spoke evilly. "If everybody's here, now it's time for the show," he casted a mysterious spell with a mysterious movement. Then the sky went dark. And the ground was shaking.

"Look at him!" Roy pointed to Night.

Night's sceptre now shine in bright purple and spill out many purple balls. The purple balls chained together and began to form up into shape.

Light noticed that there was a pale white chain between him and Night. Others had it too. Then he felt that his power had decreased a bit by bit.

"Ancient dark summoning? RUN! EVERYBODY! BOWSER! GET TO OUR TRAINING ROOM!" Light shouted. Then everybody ran back inside.

"Worthless," Night said triumphantly. Now beside him was the giant shadow. No specific shape. It's eyes always grow in purple.

"Kill them," Night commanded.

Mysterious sound came from that shadow. It "flowed" slowly toward Light. Anything that touched it get exploded.

Everybody rushed through hall way. The hall way looked more further when in panic. It was like you're running on the never-ending path.

"It's getting closer!" Bowser looked back, even he could see nothing but debris flew everywhere. His sense told him.

"I'll slow it down, leave me here! I'll follow you later!" Light turned back, ready his sceptre.

Light closed his eye. He slowly wielded his hand. His yellow glass ball on the top of his sceptre grew brighter.

"FROZEN BURST!" Light casted a spell. Then the great mystical sky-blue wall spreaded out in front of him. Frozen everything it touched.

The monstrous shadow lifted its hand. It sent dark-purple magic ball toward the frozen burst. Then the ball was frozen and shattered. The shadow groaned. It tried gathered power, but too late. The frozen magic reached it, frozen it instantly.

'This may take a while to break,' Light thought, then he resumed heading to training room. But he can't. There was a spiked wall in front of him.

"Stop right there! There's no way out!" Night shouted. He casted a spell. Then the ice which freeze his minion began shattered.

"Grrr..." Light gnashed. He was trapped.

"Hello again, my twin," Night walked toward Light. He stood in front of Light. "Nice to see you in such a good situation,"

"I don't want to see you now, the koopalings not included with this battle," said Light.

"Why not? If they not included, why you taught them magic?" Night argued.

Light gasped. 'Did they also know that I taught them magic?' he thought. "I... I just do what Bowser request me!" Light quickly answered. "You know that I'm not powerful enough to do 'that'. Plus, My main target is defeat you, not to do something else. It's too risk to deal with..."

"ENOUGH!" Night interrupted. He pointed his sceptre to Light. "And now, it's time for you to die!" he charged his power. Wind flow directly toward him.

Light jumped and flapped his wings. He tried to escape as fast as he can. He casted fire ball to spike wall, making the hole on the wall.

"You can't escape me! You're wings can't win my power!" Night said. He pointed his sceptre to Light.

"You insult me!" Light said. He flew through the hole. Night roared and casted a huge fire ball to Light. The power of magic explode at Night's sceptre. The explosion knock him backward. He can't control himself but flew back to roof top's door.

"NO!" Night screamed in pain and anger. He can't see Light anymore.

Light flew passed the wall. He didn't notice that there was a huge fireball at his back.

* * *

The koopalings reached the training room. Now the whole castle was shaking, collapsing.

"This castle is about to destroy! When does Light coming!" Ludwig worried.

"I hope he'll be alright," Bowser said sadly.

The castle shook heavier. Some debris flew outside the room. Although outside were full of dust. Bowser could see somebody limped toward him.

"That's Light!" Bowser shouted in relief. Everybody turned to see Light came to them.

"Hey Light! You're safe!" Ludwig said happily. but when he stared at Light again, "...maybe not."

Light walked slowly and panted heavily. Left half of his body was black and burnt. Everybody gasped in surprised.

"There's no time to explain. Come closer to me!" Light commanded seriously. Everybody walked to Light.

Light lifted his sceptre in his right hand up. Then the floor began to shine in yellow. Suddenly, everybody disappeared instantly from the room. Just a little moment before the training room collapsed.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest. Light, The koopalings and Bowser appeared on the small plain field.

"Wha...What the fuck is happening with us?" Ludwig shook his head. He just travel for miles in a second.

"Are we... teleported?" Lemmy, confusing from teleportation said.

'Teleport' this word echoed inside Ludwig's head. 'Yes, Light set the teleportation site at training room,' finally he realized.

"We just teleported away from the castle. Light had set the teleportation site at our training room," Ludwig announced.

Then they heard the sound of somebody collapsed on the ground. They turned back and saw Light laid on the ground, fainted.

"Light!" Bowser shouted in surprise and shook Light heavily.

"He's too exhuasted and injury," Iggy said as he examined Light. "He would die if we don't treat him! Hurry! Find something to help him!" Iggy commanded.

"There's nothing around here but forest! We don't even know where are we," Morton argued.

"You're not start searching yet! Don't assume that there's nothing around here! Come on! We don't have much time!" Iggy argued back.

"Wait!" Bowser interrupted. He took a flask from his shell, opened the cap and pour the blue liquid into Light's mouth. He made Light swallow the potion.

"I hope this will help him," Bowser stood up. "At least everybody is safe," he looked at the koopalings, Light and Max.

Wait, he noticed something.

"Where's Junior?"

* * *

The castle stopped shaking. Bowser Junior woke up. He use his sleepy eyes looked around the room.

"Hey, where's everyone. Did the earthquake happen?" He speak innocently.

_End of chapter 8_

* * *

**Hey guys! I have an idea to write a collection of One-shot (I called it "Multi-shot") in Mario Catagory. I also open for character suggetion for this collection. The theme is "Forbidden Love." The story is about "_the forbidden love between two person which make the bad effect to their life if exposed. They have to make choices between continus their love or break up._" or similar style. PM me if you want to request me a specific pair.**

**By the way, please REVIEW and also add my story to your favorites/follow my story. PM me if you have some question to ask me.**

**See you next chapter, bye!**


	9. 9 Light's Dream

**Hi there readers. Sorry for not posting any new chapter for long time. (Almost half a year :P)****  
**

**Where had I been, you may ask. Well, first of all, my summer was really short. I only got 2 weeks for break before a new summer semester begin! So short.  
**

**Secondly, Asian style. I have free time lesser than 3 hours and lesser than 10 minutes private time a day! This make me unable to write this story for long each day.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 9. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Light's dream_

Light woke up naked in a white room. His skin completely healed, not leaving any scars or something to show that he had burnt before. Light lifted his hand up to the air slowly. Almost every parts of his body were okay except his head. His head still hurt and made a lot of pain. It took a while to relief. The paratroopa stood up confusingly. He looked around the place. This room was white and bright without light source and filled with emptiness. Nothing but Light standing alone at the center of this room. He tried to focus at horizon but failed. This room seems to be endless with unlimited height. But the size of the room didn't relate with Light's problem now. 'Where are my clothes?' he thought. Light decided to walk around, searching his belongings.

He wandered for a while. Then somebody called him from behind.

"Looking for something?" the familiar sound made Light turned back immediately and saw the yellow shelled paratroopa stood wielding the scepter. The picture in front made him rub his eyes again and again. Why this man looks so similar to him?

"Oh well, I'm looking for my clothes," Light said shyly, he just realized that he still naked. "It supposed to be around h… wait," he interrupted his speaking and looked carefully to the guy and blinked. His eyes turned into lime-green color. 'That shell… that YELLOW shell.' Light glared at the other paratroopa.

"What's the matter?" That guy asked confusingly.

Without saying, Light rushed to that guy and held his neck. "THIS IS MY SHELL! REMOVE IT AND SEND IT BACK TO ME!" Light shouted rudely, holding the other paratroopa in the air.

"Whoa! Hey! Calm down! Why do you think this shell is yours?" the paratroopa struggled, attempted to free himself.

"I CAN SEE MY MAGIC TRAIL ON THIS SHELL, SO IT MUST BE MINE!" Light replied loudly, angrily.

Oh, I forgot to tell you. From the latest time that Light had damaged from Ludwig's Impact. (Chapter 6) His shell also damaged and shattered. So he fixed it with his magic, leaving the magic trail on his shell.

"So you must wrong," the paratroopa said calmly. He gathered all his power and quickly flipped his shell. The heavy force made Light can't hold the other guy anymore. The other paratroopa landed safely as he pointed to his left. "Your shell is over there," said gently the paratroopa.

Light looked at where the guy pointed. Yeah, that guy was right. His shell, underwear and boxer were there.

"Oh… well… heh heh," Light mumbled shyly, scratched his head. He walked to his belonging and began to put it on.

While Light put on his shell, he thought that this man's voice was so similar to him, and his shell is also had Light's magic trail on it! Who is he?

"Who are you?" Light said as he turned to facing the other paratroopa. True as he thought. This man looks so similar to him.

The other paratroopa giggled. "Finally you noticed it," he picked up a scepter. "I'm you. Light,"

The answer made Light confused a little more. "You mean… I'm you, and you're me?" he asked.

"Yup, that's it," the other man who called himself Light nodded gently.

There's a silence for a while. "Confuse? I'll explain it for you. Follow me," the guy said. Then they both took a walk together.

* * *

_The explain from the guy who called himself Light._

I come from your magic, combined with your mind and the effect of the potion that Bowser had feed you. You may call me subconscious, but this time I separate myself from you. Just to make me able to talk to you. Now you're dreaming. You can't wake up while your real body is recovering from injury. This is the side effect of the potion. You may confuse and ask me what is the potion you talk about? Let me tell you.

You had pass out after casting teleport. Then you were about to die from the serious damage you got. Fortunately, Bowser made you drink his cure potion. And now your body is recovering from the damage. It uses several hours to completely heal. So, before that time arrives, I'll stay here chit-chatting with you.

So, if you still want to listen to me talking. I'll take the solo. (The subconscious asked Light because he noticed that Light just only want to listen to him.) *Silence for a second* Okay...

The situation outside is now become more serious. Night invaded the Dark land and now I'm surely that he successfully occupied it. He can use Bowser's castle to create his army as well. That's mean, this gonna be hard fight for you. You, Bowser and the koopalings at this time can't handle him. Especially the koopalings, they just learned the basic spell from you. There's no way they can fight against Night. That's why I called this the serious situation.

Do you remember what _'the legend of ancient prognosis'_ said? I bet you still do. Why I ask you this question? You may think. Well, I want to tell you that now it's time to tell Bowser and his children about this. They need to know it because they are the key to make this legend comes true. Remember, this dimension and your hometown destiny is rest on you.

* * *

"So, you just want me to tell them the legend?" Light interrupted.

"Yes, that's all I want to say," The subconscious replied.

Light stopped walking and looked at his subconscious' eyes, "Are you kidding me? At this present time we're all in danger. Listen to the legend isn't the good way to solve this problem. You know, using the ancient magic also dangerous for the beginner especially those koopalings," Light disagrees the subconscious' idea.

"But it's the only last way to win Night. Do you think you can defeat him without the power of magic master?" The subconscious said. "He got the power of dark, now he's so powerful. I'm sure that you can't handle him."

"You underestimate me?" Light glared at the other paratroopa.

Light's subconscious lifted up his scepter. "Then defeat me, without scepter," he challenged.

Faster than the blink of an eye. Light rushed toward the paratroopa and gave a heavy punch at a face. The subconscious flew away helplessly and knock the ground. He groaned as he lifted the scepter and disappeared instantly.

"COME BACK YOU STUPID SHIT!" Light shouted and looked around.

Suddenly, he had been hit by several fireballs. He swiftly turned back and dodged the rest of the fireballs which seems to be countless.

"You can't dodge it forever. Finally you'll get hit at least one!" the subconscious said as he continued casting fireball.

"You miss a spot," Light said. "What?" the other paratroopa doubted.

Light head toward the subconscious, passed the entire fireball without being hit. "I can reach you while you're casting spells," he punched the subconscious at the face, sent him away.

The subconscious flew helplessly again. This time his scepter dropped and rolled away, out of reach.

The subconscious quickly sprang up and blocked Light's punch. They both flapped their wings and soared up from the ground, dueling each other.

The fight still went on normally until the subconscious missed, he let his guard down in exhaustion. Light kicked the other paratroopa right on his stomach, sent him down to the ground again.

The subconscious contacted the ground heavily. He cried out loud before he sat up and panted seriously. Light shouted from above "Give up?"

"No," replied the subconscious. "Prepare for the next attack," he said.

The subconscious stood up. He took a deep breath before casting something. Then suddenly, his hands covered with bright yellow magic flame. "Now, it's time to do some alternate skill," he said. "Cast the magic from your hands,"

Light gasped and breathed faster in fear, his hands instantly felt pain. "What's happen? Do you fear of casting magic from your fist?" the subconscious shouted from below.

"No, no I can't. No… no, I can't," Light spoke unconsciously. His voice was shaking and filled with fearful. He shivered and sweated heavily. He looked forward with nothing in his mind but the fear of the past.

* * *

***-Flash back: Light's vision of the past-***

The vision was in sepia color. The sound of children crying could be heard. The vision was shaking and filled with tears.

"It's okay, it's okay," said the middle-aged magikoopa. He holding Light's hands, which completely burnt.

"What's happen?" female sound came from another room. Then the sound owner came with broom in her hand. When she noticed what was happen. She dropped her broom and ran toward Light.

"Oh, my dear. What's happen to you?" she said.

"He casted magic from his hand," replied Light's father. "Go get some medkit, Jenny. I'll take care of it first," he told Light's mother.

"But, Spire…" Jenny said worriedly but interrupted.

"Nothing to worry, this isn't fatal," Spire said. He picked up his scepter and casted a spell. The marble on the top of scepter shone green. Then there was a mystic bond between Light's hands and the scepter. His hand glowed green and the pain slowly washed out.

Several seconds passed. The mystic bond faded away and Light's hands healed in noticeable, still leaving some burnt trails.

Light shivered in fear and pain. "Dad…" a word slipped out from his mouth. The one and only word he could speak at that time. He darted the Spire and hugged him tightly, whimpered and sobbing.

"It's okay, Light. I know you don't intend to do it," Spire pacified Light. He patted Light on the shell softly.

***-End flashback-***

* * *

"LIGHT!" shouted the subconscious. He punched Light at his face.

Light fell down and hit the floor. He shook his head and noticed himself lie on the floor. The pain was gone. His eyes stared at his subconscious.

"Light, you must forget the past to move forward," the subconscious told Light.

"But, I…"

"No but."

"*sigh* Okay…"

Light stood up. He looked at his hands, the sound of younger himself crying echoed inside his head. The pain at his hand increased slowly.

"Come on, don't fear the past. The future of your life, your family, the koopalings and Bowser depends on you," The subconscious encouraged.

Light took a deep breath. He then casted the brightly yellow flame out of his hands. This time, the flame didn't hurt his hands anymore.

"That's it," the subconscious smirked. "Let's continue,"

Light nodded. He darted up to the subconscious with full speed. He pulled his left hand backward, aiming at the subconscious' face.

The subconscious moved right, trying to dodge the attack. As Light planned, his right fist reached out in purpose to grasp the subconscious' neck. But failed, the subconscious already knew his plan. He pulled his head into his shell and kick Light randomly. The result was Light had been hit massively at his head, making him off-balance and fell down to the ground. The flame disappeared from both of them.

The subconscious landed on the ground near Light. He knelt down and pinned Light's neck to the ground. "See? You lose,"

Light, who had just been hit the ground critically. His tear ran down from his eyes. He defeated, by his subconscious' hands. He cried, tried not to stare at his subconscious.

"Did you know what the end of the prognosis said?" Light asked.

"Yes," replied the subconscious.

"I don't want to die. I don't want leave my lover and the koopalings. They'll have to encounter many things afterward. I fear that they'll not make it through without me," he spoke sadly.

The subconscious slowly leaned himself down and hugged Light softly. "They'll make it in eventually. Believe me," he pulled Light up. Now they both sat on the ground. He let Light sobbed on his chest. He knew it hard to admit death. But he had no choice.

"I don't want to die," Light whimpered. He kept saying this sentence again and again. The subconscious was able to do nothing but patted Light and let him rest on his chest.

"It's gonna be okay,"

* * *

"So I must tell them everything, Right Sub?" Light asked. He finally recovered from sadness. He called his subconscious "Sub" just to make it easier for calling.

"Almost. You don't have to tell them everything such as the end of the prognosis." Sub replied.

It was 2 hours after Light recovered from crying. They both laid on the ground, chit-chatted together about what Light should do afterward.

"Why?" Light asked again.

"If you tell them. Do you think they'll let you die? Surely they won't. That's why you mustn't tell them,"

Light sighed. He stood up and stretched out. "I think I should leave now. Bowser and the koopalings are waiting for me," he stated.

Sub stood up and picked up a scepter. "Oh, I forgot to tell you." He handed Light the scepter. "This one is yours, I borrowed it when you asleep," he giggled.

Light grasped the scepter from Sub. "Cheater," He cussed.

"Okay, I can't go out with you. So, good luck Light. I'll watch you from here," he said.

Then they both hugged each other. "Thank you," Light mumbled.

The hug broke, left them stare each other. "Well, the question is…" Light doubted. "How can I get back to the real world?"

Sub chuckled and casted a spell. Then his hands surrounded by dark fog. "Don't be panic, this won't hurt you," the subconscious punched the ground heavily, creating the hole underneath Light.

And of course. Light fell into bottomless hole, screaming as loud as he could. "See you again, Light!" Sub shouted before Light's vision faded away slowly.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Light screamed and woke up immediately. Finally he was back to reality. He looked around. This forest was so familiar to him. The sky filled with black cloud, darken his vision. He shook his head. Suddenly his memory showed up inside his head. This made him realized.

This was the place where he met Bowser for the first time.

* * *

Back to Bowser's castle. The third floor and upper floors was completely ruined. Bowser junior was running around basement, tried to find somebody to help him. Then suddenly, the third floor of the castle (which ruined) grew purple and slowly repaired itself. During the reparation. Junior could hear the announcement by somebody. The sound could be heard clearly and he could tell you that civilians of the Dark Land surely heard it.

"Dear the Dark Land citizen. At this time Bowser's castle was under my control. And also your king already defeated by me. Now you all are under my control. If you don't want to be like your king, just follow my rule and obey me! Anyways, you can't leave this city. The person who disobey and try to escape will result death."

The announcement ended. Junior froze in surprised, perhaps feared. He couldn't believe that his father defeated by someone. This is unbelievable. His father can't lose the fight. Numerous questions appeared inside Junior's head. All he had to do now was find Kamek or somebody, as fast as he could.

Behind Junior appeared a shadow. Who was there?

_*End of chapter 9*_

* * *

**I decided to take writing turn between Magic Master and Phoenix's Journey. I'll start working on this story after the other story finish.**

**By the way, I want you to vote a path for the next chapter. Here's the choice.**

**a) Let Light and Bowser move on.**

**or**

**b) Let Junior make his way to Kamek.**

**You can post it on review or PM me. If nobody vote it. I'll go on default path.**

**Finally, please review! I want to know how's your opinion about my story.  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, see ya!**


End file.
